User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 1: How to Love (1)
Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson and Liana get out of their dad’s car. He drives away) Jackson: Junior year, a new chance to change my life around. Liana: You have no idea how much I’m dreading to be here. Jackson: You’re right, I have no idea whatsoever! Liana: '''Why couldn’t I have gotten into that performing arts school! That was where I wanted to be at since I was eight! '''Jackson: Everything happens for a reason, now doesn’t it? For the first time, I’m actually glad to be back at school. (Liana and Jackson walk to the school doors) Liana: Since when have you started to care about school? Jackson: I realized that this year I need to change my old ways. Liana: Are you saying this so you can avoid getting caught up with… (Jackson interrupts her) Jackson: Yeah, don’t mention what happened last summer; especially around here! Liana: I’m just saying that all your problems over the summer put me through a living hell! Jackson: I know which is why I’m changing my ways and starting fresh this year. Everyone deserves second chances, don’t they? Liana: I guess, but I just don’t want you to have to experience that again. Jackson: Trust me Li, I won’t get involved with them this year. Liana: And exactly how do you know this? What if they come back? Jackson: '''They won’t come back. And if they do, I got it all covered. I know for a fact that they will never get in the way of my life again. And I’m gonna start getting my life in order by showing you around the hallways of Miami High School. '''Liana: That’s what Freshmen Orientation was for! I already know my way around the hallways. Jackson: You better, because if you get lost you’re on your own! (Jackson and Liana walk through the doors into the school) Opening Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Caitlin is at her locker putting books away. Matthew and Melissa run over to her) Melissa: '''OMG! I haven’t seen you in forever! '''Caitlin: It’s nice seeing you too! (Melissa gives Caitlin a hug) Matthew: It’s been awhile since we’ve all hung out together. Melissa: So how’s your summer been? Caitlin: Well, I’ve meet new people, got some new friends, and a new wardrobe! Life can’t get any better. Melissa: Oh… which new people have you met exactly? Caitlin: Sidney Jenkins and Haley Simmons. They’re really nice once you get to know them. Matthew: '''Wait a minute… Sidney and Haley are your new friends? '''Caitlin: Well, we all meet at a party over the summer and have been friends since. Melissa: '''I don’t think you should be hanging out with them to be honest. '''Matthew: Why not, both of them are so hot! Caitlin finally being friends with them gives me a chance of getting one of them to date me. Melissa: But they’re the sluttiest girls in school! Both of them aren’t even virgins, and I’m pretty sure the only reason why their being your friend is to use you as their slave. Caitlin: '''Well, they’ve been nice to me this whole summer. Maybe if you got to know them you can join their clique. '''Melissa: That’s the last thing I would ever want to do at this high school. Matthew: Guys, let’s not fight! It’s not even second period yet and our friendship triangle is already having problems. Caitlin: I have so much in common with them though. Their getting me to try-out for the cheer team this year and they recommended my outfit today for me. Melissa: Since when did you even do cheer? Caitlin: 'If you excuse me, I’m gonna go hang out with girls that like me for who I actually am. ''(Caitlin slams her locker door and walks away from Matthew and Melissa) Third Plot: Nate (Nate walks into the Guidance Office. Mrs. Collins walks out of her office and notices him) '''Mrs. Collins: Hello Nate. I hope you enjoyed your summer. Nate: '''I enjoyed it a lot actually! '''Mrs. Collins: Great! That’s great actually. How do you like Miami? Nate: I like the weather here a lot. It’s just hard trying to fit in since you’re the new kid in town. Mrs. Collins: '''I hope you don’t mind this, but I was looking at you’re grades from your previous school; and I must say that you grades are really outstanding. You know, you could have potential of being the valedictorian senior year. '''Nate: Really? That’s some good news to hear at least. Mrs. Collins: Indeed it is. Have you made any new friends since you’ve moved to Miami? Nate: Not one yet. But hey, I still have time to do that right? Mrs. Collins: Well, I have the perfect opportunity for you to obtain some few friends and doing what you love at the same time. Nate: Which is? Mrs. Collins: I’m in charge of our schools tutoring program. Students volunteer their study hall period each day to help students who are failing their classes improve their grades so they are able to graduate on time. It will also look good on college applications if you are interested in applying. Nate: That sounds like a really good idea, and it will benefit my grades as well. Mrs. Collins: Along with getting you a friend that you could use. Nate: Exactly; can’t get any better than that. Mrs. Collins: That’s great news. I’ll have to go through your schedule and find someone in your grade that is taking most of the classes you are this semester that way it will be easier for you to tutor them. Nate: '''This is an excellent opportunity to have. Thank you so much for offering this to me. '''Mrs. Collins: It’s my job to make sure you are enjoying yourself here at Miami. If you need anything make sure you let me know. Nate: I’ll be sure to do that Mrs. Collins! (Nate walks out of guidance office with a smile. Ryan pushes him down in the '' hallway and laughs about it as he walks away from Nate) Main Plot: Jackson ''(The bell rings. Jackson walks into the classroom. Mr. Morgan takes attendance) Mr. Morgan: Jackson Brown? Jackson: Here! (Jackson sees Hunter and sits by him. They do their secret handshake) Hunter: Yo Jackson! How’s my numba one nigga doin? Jackson: Dude, you don’t need to act black just because I am. Hunter: I know dude… I know. Jackson: Anyways, how was your summer? Hunter: It was good bro; I went to all these parties and just made it the best time ever. You would have had so much fun if you came with me. Jackson: '''I would have loved to, but I had my own problems to take care of. '''Hunter: Like what problems exactly? Jackson: Just some personal stuff. Hunter: I get it; you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Jackson: Thanks Hunter. It was just stressful. I’m actually glad to be back for once. Hunter: You’re the first person I’ve heard say that. Jackson: Well, it just shows how much my summer sucked. Hunter: Well, to get your mind off of things, you defiantly need to help me plan for my Halloween party coming up. Jackson: Isn’t that in like two months? Hunter: So, there’s never a bad time to plan for a party. Mr. Morgan: Hunter Williams? Hunter: Here! Mr. Morgan: Alright class, let’s begin! (Hunter and Jackson turn away from each other and listen to Mr. Morgan) Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Caitlin walks into class and sees Sidney and Haley) Caitlin: '''Hey girls! It’s so nice that we all have the same classes. '''Haley: It’s just one of the benefits of being popular. Sidney: I just don’t want my summer tan to go away. Haley: Sidney, did you tell Kit-Kat about the boyfriend rule? Caitlin: You told me so many times that I can’t date any of your ex’s. Sidney: That was is a no-brainer though. But each year we start off being single, and we have to at least have one boyfriend by the time the school year ends. Caitlin: That should be pretty easy since we're all so popular. Haley: Wait, so before you met us; who were your friends? Caitlin: Melissa and Matthew. I’m still friends with them though Sidney: You're friends with those losers? Caitlin: Everyone has a loser friend, don’t they? Haley: If you want to be popular like us, you can’t be seen with them. Sidney: Popular girls like us hanging out with losers like them would be social suicide. Caitlin: It’s that bad? Haley: Matthews a computer geek and Melissa a tomboy. Sidney: Haven’t you noticed that you’re the only girl she hangs out with? Caitlin: I never noticed until now. But they are loser when you think about it. Sidney: So you’re going to end your friendship with them to hang out with us? Haley: We’re just trying to save you from humiliation when you go through social suicide. Caitlin: Please, thank you for warning me about this; anything to avoid social suicide. Sidney: After school today, both of you come to my house so we can practice for cheer try-outs. Haley: I actually want to make the team this year, so we need to practice. (The three girls sit down at a group of desks together) Third Plot: Nate (Nate walks up to his locker and opens it. Ryan walks up to him) Ryan: You’re Nate Anderson, right? Nate: Aren’t you that guy that pushed me down in the hallway? Ryan: I’m sorry about that. But I’m Ryan Mason; quarterback for the Miami Football Team and year round athlete. Nate: Yeah, whatever. Is there like a reason why you’re talking to me? Ryan: My grades were terrible last year. I barely passed sophomore year. So my girlfriend recommended that I get a tutor to bump them up. Nate: And you want me to be your tutor? Ryan: No, you were assigned to be my tutor. Nate: And who did that exactly? Ryan: Mrs. Collins. Look, I really need your help. If I don’t get my grades up I can’t be on the football team. Nate: Just meet me during study hall ok? (Ryan walks away. Nate closes his locker door and goes to guidance) Mrs. Collins: Hello Nate. Nate: Why out of all people did you have to pair me with Ryan Mason? He’s a bully and a jerk. Mrs. Collins: Well, he really needed to get his grades up this year. I know you’re a smart student so if you helped him he would get it. The football team really needs him to play since he’s a quarterback. Nate: '''It’s just out of all people I was hoping I could develop a friend through this. '''Mrs. Collins: And you can become friends with him by doing this. He really needs you to help him to. Nate: I just don’t want him harassing me at school. Mrs. Collins: It’s my job to make sure that no students that attend this school are bullied. I will make sure he doesn't do that to you Nate: Thank you again Mrs. Collins (Nate and Mrs. Collins shake hands. Nate grabs his backpack and leaves the guidance office with a smile) Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson is at his locker. He receives a text message from Bailey) Bailey: Meet me when you’re done with school.'' (Jackson replies back to it) ''Jackson:' I can’t, I have football practice. (Jackson puts his phone in his pocket. Bailey sends him another message) ''Bailey: Then meet me after football. We have important business to discuss.'' ''Jackson: Can’t you see that I’m in school? I don’t have time to do things for you anymore.'' (Bailey sends him another message. Jackson reads it) ''Bailey: If school is going to be a problem with our business, I can send people to make that easier for you.'' (Mr. Morgan walks through the hallways) Mr. Morgan: Jackson, there’s no cell phones allowed in the hallways. If I see you using it again, I’m going to have to take it away. You understand? Jackson: Sorry Mr. Morgan, it won’t happen again. (Mr. Morgan continues walking through the hallway. Jackson goes into the bathroom) ''Jackson: You wouldn't do that.'' ''Bailey: Then you don’t know me at all Jackson. If you don’t meet up with me then I will send people to burn down your school.'' ''Jackson: Give me a location and I’ll be there.'' ''Bailey: Meet me at the usual place in the alley. And don’t stand me up.'' ''Jackson: You know I wouldn't do that.'' ''Bailey: And make sure no one else finds out about our little meeting. We don’t want the police to catch us now do we?'' ''Jackson: I won't say a word to anyone'' ''Bailey: Good. Then I guess I’ll see you then.'' (Jackson puts his phone in his pocket, and walks out of the bathroom) Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Caitlin is walking with Sidney and Haley in the hallway) Caitlin: See you later girls. (Caitlin leaves them to go to her locker. Melissa walks up to her) Melissa: So how’s your new classes; sucks that we don’t have a single class together this semester. Caitlin: Um… can you and Matthew just text me after school today? Melissa: Why can’t we talk in public? Caitlin: Sidney and Haley don’t think we should be talking. Their afraid you will steal me away from them. Melissa: And that’s exactly what they’re doing to me. You shouldn’t let them do this to you. Caitlin: I don’t see why you don’t like them so much. I have so much in common with them. Melissa: And me and Matthew don’t? Caitlin: Sorry about this. I got to go catch up with them. (Caitlin closes her locker and walks away from Melissa. Matthew walks up to Melissa) Matthew: Someone looks angry. What’s wrong? Melissa: Caitlin can’t talk to us in public because her new “friends” don’t want her talking to us. Matthew: That’s so stupid. There’s gotta be a way to get her away from them. Melissa: If there was, I would do anything to get her away from those slutty whores. Matthew: I don’t know if this will upset you, but I like the way new Caitlin looks. I never really thought she would be a pretty popular girl before. Melissa: I just don’t want them turning Caitlin into a slut. Sidney and Haley are known for hooking up with a lot of guys. I just don’t want Caitlin to become one of them. Matthew: If they wanted her to be popular, then they would respect that in her. Melissa: '''When my brother throws one of his super awesome parties, make sure to remind me to tell him Sidney and Haley aren’t allowed to be there. '''Matthew: Hahaha good luck trying to get that through him. (Melissa laughs as she walks with Matthew away from Caitlin’s locker) Third Plot: Nate (Nate is sitting at a table in the library. Ryan walks over to him. Allison is checking out a book.) Ryan: Are we ready to start? Nate: Yeah, we’re ready. Ryan: Look, I can tell that you really don’t want to tutor me. Nate: '''Why do you think that? '''Ryan: Because ever since you were assigned to be my tutor you’ve been acting like you don’t like me (Nate stares at Allison from across the room, completely ignoring Ryan) Ryan: 'Did you hear what I just said? '''Nate: '''No, I uh… didn't. Sorry, I got distracted. ''(Ryan turns around and notices Allison) '''Ryan: '''Were you just checking out Allison Clark? '''Nate: No, I was totally not checking her out. Ryan: It’s obvious you were dude. Nate: Wait, her name’s Allison? Ryan: Anyways, I have an offer to make with you. Nate: Which is? Ryan: If you help tutor me, I’ll help get you to go on a date with Allison. Nate: You would really do that? Ryan: Well, I would show you how to approach her and how to ask her on a date. I wouldn't ask her for you obviously. Nate: The only reason why I didn't want to tutor you was because I thought you were a bully. But I mean, I guess I’ll go through with your offer. Ryan: Great! I really need you to tutor me. I don’t want to be taken out of football or have to repeat a grade. Nate: And I’m not the person that really knows how girls work. So where do we start for you? (Ryan and Nate look through Ryan’s assignments. Nate shows him how to do them) Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson walks through an empty alley) Jackson: Are you guys here? (Bailey comes out from the shadows) Bailey: You’re lucky I'm alone Jackson: This better be important? Bailey: If this wasn’t important, I wouldn’t have asked you to be here. Jackson: So what is it? Bailey: I want you back in the gang. We’re making less money than we did when you were in the gang. Jackson: I don’t have time to be a part of the gang. You strictly said that you didn’t need me during the school year. Bailey: '''Well, there’s been a little change to your schedule. '''Jackson: And you’re the one that always says a deals a deal. Bailey: '''Things are different now than they were before. '''Jackson: Well, I don’t have time to do that. Bailey: If you join us, we’ll give you a raise. Jackson: Even with the raise, I wouldn’t join you guys. Bailey: '''But don’t you need the money for your family? '''Jackson: My family has all the money they need. Bailey: That’s only because you helped us out. Think of the money you could have that can go for you. Jackson: I don’t need it. I will not re-join the gang. Bailey: Don’t think this is the last time we’ll be meeting. Just know that I will get you to come back to the gang, whether you like it or not. Jackson: If you want me back, you’ll need to do some tough persuading. It’s a tough loss for you that I won’t be here. Bailey: I think of this as a fun way to torture you into coming back to me. (Jackson leaves Bailey and walks out of the alley. Bailey grins and has an evil laugh) '''''On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe... Sometimes the past is painful Jackson: Just as soon as I thought it was over, the past keeps on coming back to me. Caitlin: I’m popular now! Can’t you see that I don’t need you? Nate: I don’t know how to get her to like me. Sometimes the present hurts the most Melissa: Have fun with the popular life. I guess our friendship meant nothing to you! (Melissa walks away from Caitlin) And can also effect the future (Bailey holds a gun against Liana's head. Liana screams and cries to him) Liana: Jackson! Please do something! Bailey: I will kill your sister if you don't come back to the gang. Find out what happens next in Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts